The following relates generally to communications, and more specifically to power efficient metadata transport signaling mechanisms for codec control and configuration.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. Wireless Personal Area Network (PAN) communications such as Bluetooth communications may allow for short range wireless connections between two or more paired wireless devices (e.g., that have established a wireless communication channel or link).
For example, mobile devices such as cellular phones may utilize wireless PAN communications to exchange data such as audio signals with wireless headsets. In some cases, Bluetooth communications may require enhanced quality of service. For example, successful bidirectional transmission of audio information for voice may have a relatively low tolerance for packet loss or timing issues. As such, the link quality between two devices may affect the data rate used for communications (e.g., as poor link quality may be associated with reduced bitrates for more robust communications).